


untitled

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: The OC
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-22
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character study - Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Anna has never tried to be normal, and a lot of her peers hate her for it.

But she doesn’t care. She is her own person – always has been. At least, until she falls for Seth Cohen – and then, suddenly, she’s just like all the other brainless girls she strives not to emulate, the ones who lose their minds over a boy.

Anna swore to herself once that she’d never get attached to anyone who’s interested in someone else. It just isn’t worth the heartache. But Seth is different from anyone she’s ever met, and suddenly, nothing else matters. The fact that all he cares about is Summer doesn’t even matter. Because with Seth, it _is_ worth the heartache.

One day, Anna wakes up and realizes that she doesn’t know who she is anymore. She’s turned into someone else in the process of fighting for Seth; now that it’s over and the battle’s lost, she can be whoever she wants again, she can want other boys, boys who aren’t obsessed with girls they’ve known forever. She can start all over, reinvent herself from scratch.

But Anna doesn’t have the energy. She misses home, her friends. As she boards the plane, tears streaming down her cheeks, she tells herself it’s worth it to get her identity back.

But she never really believes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 6 minutes for [](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/)' [Word 47](http://www.livejournal.com/community/15minuteficlets/15019.html).


End file.
